1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to flow control, and more particularly to an automatic flow control apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional flow control apparatus may require complicated manual configuration to operate, which may cause the conventional flow control apparatus to permit fluid flow unnecessarily, or to fail to permit fluid flow when needed. Accordingly, improvements may be made over the conventional flow control apparatus.